


It Felt Right

by KTKuma



Series: And Here We Are [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s eyes settled on the young woman fanning herself in the Texas heat.  She looked… so young.  He knew that girl was barely 19, but he didn’t expect her to be so small.  And so pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of reading someone's adoption story, and that inspired me to write one for my Domestic Dads AU.

The two exited the car and began to walk down the sunny Austin sidewalks hand in hand toward the predetermined location.  As they closer, Gavin’s hand gripped tighter to Ryan, and he flicked nervous glances up to his husband.  Ryan brought their hands up and placed as long, gentle kiss to Gavin’s hand and caught his eyes.  “Everything will go fine, dear.  The worst that can happen is one of us will realize that this wasn’t right.”

Gavin huffed out a sigh, “But I want this to be right… I want this to be _our_ son.”

They stopped outside the restaurant and looked around, noticing the very pregnant woman with two other women in business suits next to her on a nearby bench.  They carefully made their way over, the reality of the situation settling in.  “Ah!  Mr. Haywood, Mr. Free, it’s so good to see you!”  The first caseworker greeted them warmly.

“It’s good to see you.” Ryan’s voice was even and clam, and Gavin was incredibly grateful for him because he could barely squeak out a hello.

Gavin’s eyes settled on the young woman fanning herself in the Texas heat.  She looked… so _young._   He knew that girl was barely 19, but he didn’t expect her to be so _small_.  And so _pregnant._   She had her faded purple hair tied back into a pony tail, and smudges of makeup around her eyes.  It was only just afternoon and she looked exhausted.

“Alyssa?” Ryan spoke again, bless him.  The young woman turned her amber eyes to Ryan’s and then to his outstretched hand.  “I’m Ryan Haywood.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The squint frown of displeasure transformed into a shy smile as she reached her hand out to meet Ryan’s.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Haywood.” Her eyes slid to Gavin who nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I’m Gavin Free.” His hand shot out.

Alyssa giggled.  It was a miraculous sound, “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Free.”

-

There was a bit of an awkward silence as the five of them sat down in the restaurant.  The two caseworkers ordered water; Ryan ordered his diet coke; and Gavin really wanted a beer… or whiskey… or something not the root beer he ordered.

“I want… can you make a Shirley Temple?  Yeah?  I want one of those in the biggest glass you can give me.”  Alyssa seemed to be the least put off by the situation.  She smiled as the waiter headed off and she opened her menu.  “I am feeling like… a big ol’ bowl of mac and cheese…”

Gavin glanced over at Ryan and smiled as the woman across from them scoured the menu, occasionally just listing off items in excitement.  She was adorable.

Once they’d ordered, there was the silence again – no one knew where to begin.  Ryan shot Gavin his first nervous glance of the day.

“So, I’m guessing you’d like to know a little bit about me?”  Alyssa looked at the couple as she took a sip of her Shirley Temple.  The couple nodded emphatically.  “Alright.  Well, I’m a freshman at UT studying nutrition.  My mom is from Mexico, my dad is from the Philippines and they met in New York.  They moved here to Austin after I was born to do architecture.  I like to sing, read, and knit, and I used to play baseball.  And about 8 months ago, I fuck- um, screwed up and got pregnant.”  Alyssa stopped and sighed.  She tucked a stray hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ear.  Her eyes stayed centered on the fizzy drink as she stirred it with her straw.  “And, honestly, I would love to keep the kid… but I can’t.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… Why?”

Alyssa gave a little watery laugh, “I’m 19 and in college… and I don’t really have the means to take care of him.  Nor, really, do I have the want.  I know that’s weird to say, I do want him, but I don’t want him… I’m just not ready, you know?” She sniffed and rubbed a hand over her face, smudging her makeup even more.  “But, yeah!  Why don’t you tell me about you two?  I liked your profile the most out of the ones I was given.”  She paused as she mulled something over in her head. “And not just because you’re a same sex couple.  Though, that might’ve had a bit of a factor into it.”

Ryan glanced over to Gavin before he began.  He delved into their work at Rooster Teeth, trying to keep everything in layman’s terms as much as he could, though Alyssa didn’t need the courtesy.  ‘I’m 19, Mr. Haywood, I understand the internet.’

The couple talked with Alyssa constantly throughout the meal, exchanging questions and anecdotes.  They got along easily, but as they began to wind down, Alyssa got quiet.

“Alyssa?  Is something wrong?”

She took in a deep breath, her jaw clenched, looking like she was trying to hold back tears. “Why my kid?”

“What do you mean?” Gavin had worry deeply laced in voice.  He had really liked this girl, and he felt that this was right.  He desperately didn’t want her to change her mind about all of this.

“Why did you choose me?  _Me_ and _my_ kid?”

Ryan, for once, was speechless.  Gavin, surprisingly, was the first one to speak up, “It felt… right.  And maybe we were a bit desperate for a kid, but… we looked at your profile, and we just… we felt that this was a good choice.  And… seeing – meeting with you now, I feel that we made the right decision.” Gavin swallowed as he thought over his words, “If-If you’ll have us, of course.”

“I… yeah.  I think you’ll be good parents to my son.” Alyssa wiped at the corners of her eyes and looked down at her fingers.  “Shit, I just shouldn’t have worn makeup today…”

“You look lovely.”

“Thank you, Mr. Free.” She laughed.

“Call me Gavin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin dropped Ryan’s hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him close. “Isn’t it wonderful? This… This will be our son.”

Early Thursday morning, just before heading to work, Ryan received a call from an unknown number. He shut the door to his car and frowned. There was no reason for someone to be calling him, but he sighed and answered.

"Ryan Haywood."

"Hey, Ryan it's Alyssa, what are you and Gavin up to around lunch?"

Alyssa? Ryan shot Gavin a confused glance as he slid into the car, "Well, we do have work today. What's going on?"

"Listen, so I know that technically I shouldn't be contacting you 'without agency approval' - I used air quotes but you couldn't see them - but whatever. I have an ultrasound today, so I was..." She paused and sighed, "I was wondering if you and Gavin would like to... come and see your son?"

"Oh."

Gavin was watching Ryan with concern and confusion.

'What's up?' He mouthed

'Alyssa.' Ryan mouthed back, "We would need to check with our boss, but when is it?"

Alyssa happily relayed the information and hung up requesting updates. After the line went dead, Ryan stared at his phone.

"What is it, love?"

"Alyssa... wants us to go with her to her ultrasound."

Gavin's face lit up, "Really!? Can we... Can we go?"

"You know as well as I do that we need to ask Geoff before we leave work for hours."

Gavin was buzzing with excitement the entire drive to the office. He contemplated just calling Geoff and asking him right away, even if they wouldn't need to leave until part way through the day.

"Geoff!" Gavin cried as he threw open the door, "Ryan and I are going to need to take a long lunch!"

Geoff didn't even look up from his game. "No. Wait. Why?"

"Geoff, our birthmother wants us to go to her ultrasound." Ryan placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder to keep him from bouncing up and down.

"Birthmother? Is this really happening? You're getting a kid?" Lindsay swiveled around in Gavin's chair. The grin on the couple's faces was all the answer she needed. Lindsay burst up and pulled the both of them into a tight hug, "Oh my god, congratulations!"

"Lindsay, we still want to keep this... quiet. It's still not 100%. Not until she breaks her parental rights."

"Ryan, don't say something like that. This... this will be our son."

Geoff stood and looked over the couple, "So what's this? You're asking permission to see your unborn kid? Go for it.  Just let me know if you aren't coming back."

Gavin ran to tackle Geoff in thanks, but it only ended up with him on the floor, squawking for back up from Ryan.

Ryan merely stated it wasn't his fight and fished out his phone to send a message to Alyssa.

-

As the time for lunch approached, Ryan and Gavin bid farewell to their coworkers and headed out.  Gavin held onto Ryan’s hand the entire trip to the clinic, his excited energy causing him to nearly vibrate.  Ryan understood though.  He was just as excited

“Ryan! Gavin!  It’s so good to see you two!” Alyssa hugged each of the men in turn, mostly just wrapping her arms around their shoulders to avoid her pregnant belly.  “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“We are too!” Gavin beamed.

“This should be the final checkup before this little monster gets evicted.” Alyssa smiled and laid a hand gently on her stomach.  “Are you done yet, little guy?” She cooed softly.

A nurse entered into the waiting room and came up behind Alyssa, “Hello again, Miss Flores!  Oh, who is this with you?”

“This is the couple who is going to adopt my child.  I wanted to give them a little sneak peek at their son.”

The nurse smiled a bit nervously at the couple, “So, they are coming with us?” Alyssa nodded enthusiastically, beaming at both the nurse and the couple.  The nurse nodded, and began to lead the three into the exam room.

Alyssa sat up on the bed and laid back, the obvious exertion evident in the set of her brow.  She pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach and settled back to wait.  She brushed the hair out of her face and turned to look at Ryan and Gavin, happy and expectant.

As the ultrasound began, Ryan’s hand found Gavin’s and began to squeeze.  Gavin glanced up and saw how much Ryan was concentrating on the screen behind the nurse’s head, waiting for the moment he saw he son – even if it was just a blurry sonogram image.

“Ah!  There he is!” The nurse pulled the screen so that Alyssa, Gavin, and Ryan could see.  Alyssa turned to watch the excitement cross Gavin and Ryan’s faces.  “There’s his heart beat right, and there’s his head right there!”

“Oh wow…” Ryan was awestruck by the sight of what would become _his_ son.

Gavin dropped Ryan’s hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him close.  “Isn’t it wonderful?  This… This will be our son.”

Alyssa’s smile was wide as she settled her head back down onto the pillow.  She knew that this couple was the right choice.

-

“So.  Names.” After the appointment, Alyssa demanded that she get something to eat and that Gavin and Ryan were required to come along.  With a check of the time Ryan agreed.  They had sat down at a nearby sandwich shop with their food.  They were silent for a few minutes, but Alyssa finally chose to speak up when both Ryan and Gavin had taken bites.

“What about them?” Gavin finally asked after swallowing.

Alyssa sat her sandwich down and thought for a second, “I don’t know if you have any ideas for names, but I’d kind of like to at least know the name you choose.  And… I’d also like to request the opportunity to give him a middle name.” She paused, and her easy smile came back, “I wouldn’t care if you slapped the name in there with any other names you wanted – I’m Latina and Filipino, both sides of my family have long names.”

Gavin and Ryan shared a look.  “We… had thought of some names, yes, and we think we’ve settled on one.” Ryan looked to Gavin for confirmation.  “We were… we were thinking of naming him Mason?”

“Oh, that’s so nice!  Any reason?”

Ryan chuckled, “No, we just like the name, really.  What was the name you wanted?”

Alyssa got a bit shy and took another bite of her sandwich before answering.  “I wanted to give him my dad’s name.  His name’s Dontae.”

“Dontae…” Gavin and Ryan felt the name on their tongue. “Mason Dontae Haywood-Free.”

There was a bit of a pause as the two thought it over, but Alyssa couldn’t handle it.  “Never mind!  You don’t have to do that, I just wanted to say that that’s what I would’ve done, but-“

“I like it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sliding into the car, Ryan threw a glance to the back seat, “Are we ready?”
> 
> Gavin laid a hand on his, “We’re ready, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter of this glorious fic!  
> This is the penultimate chapter, so you know, one more after this one! I don't know if the last one will be roughly the same length, or slightly shorter. But whatever.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I never expected to write this much for this, but you lovely readers have kept me going! Kisses!

“Are we ready, Ryan?” Gavin flumphed into bed and bounced a little as he carefully watched his husband.

“For the hundredth time: _yes_.” Ryan looked at Gavin over the top of his glasses, his eyes flitting between the book he was _trying_ to read and his nervous husband.

Gavin merely wrung his hands and stood up again.  He had been doing this sort of dance for several days now.  He would check to make sure that they were all prepared, checking their bags, checking the room.  They checked that damned room a hundred times to make sure that it would be ready for when the baby arrived.  They looked at dozens of lists, making sure that they had all of their bases covered.

The room itself was, honestly, perfect.  The walls a warm grey, with white furniture covered in patterns and color.  The drawers were filled with clothes and supplies.  Honestly, it was not the room that Ryan and Gavin originally had in mind, but after being nearly forced to take Alyssa with them shopping, there was a lot that had been changed.  Her enthusiastic energy and bright smiles when she saw something she liked was hard to refuse.  And she had pretty good taste, as well.  The room was far cozier with her input than it would’ve been without it.

Right by the front door was a bag filled with what they thought they might need in the event that they got the call that Alyssa had gone into labor.  The bag also traveled with them everywhere.  And Gavin checked it _every day_ to make sure that it set.  And then asked Ryan to check as well.

The man just could not sleep.  He’d pace for hours, around the bedroom, around the living room, around the baby’s room.  He’d occasionally sit down – on the bed, on the couch, in the rocking chair – but would almost immediately get back up and start pacing again.

He couldn’t stop.

Ryan sighed and put down his book.  He got up and caught Gavin in his arms before he could wander out of the room.  “Everything will be fine, my dear.  The baby will come when the baby comes.  You’re going to tire yourself out so much that the moment our son is born, you’ll be fast asleep.”

“Don’t you _say_ that, Ryan!” He crossed his arms indignantly, a slight pout on his lips. “I’m just… excited, you know that.”

“I do.  I’m excited, too.  I cannot _wait_ for our baby to be born.  But, you must know that when we get the call, we will be ready.  You can’t worry yourself out of sleep.”

Gavin stepped in closer to hug his husband, letting himself be calmed by his heart beat.  “What if we’re asleep when the phone rings?”

Ryan laughed, “We’ll make sure to keep our volume at max volume.”

-

The call came on a Tuesday.

Everyone was setting up for a GTA shoot, and Ryan’s phone began to blast at full volume.

“Wow Ryan, could your phone get any louder?  Jesus.” Geoff threw out the comment, but he didn’t even notice the way that Ryan and Gavin’s eyes got wide.

Ryan scrabbled to get his phone and nearly dropped it in his effort to answer the phone.  The gravity of the situation made everyone stop and watch as Ryan answered.  A few quick answers later and he was off the phone.  “Gavin.  We need to go.” He started to head off, but stopped and turned to Geoff, “My apologies, Geoff, but Gavin and I need to take the rest of the day.  There is a baby being born.”

Geoff had barely nodded before Ryan and Gavin ran out of the room.

Sliding into the car, Ryan threw a glance to the back seat, “Are we ready?”

Gavin laid a hand on his, “We’re ready, love.”

“Right.”

The drive to the hospital was silent, neither of the men spoke.  The excitement kept them up and nearly buzzing.  Ryan occasionally cursed the Austin traffic, but Gavin’s hand squeezing his knee helped ground him.

It took them about 20 minutes to make it over to hospital, and then longer than they would’ve liked to find someplace to park and make it into the building and find where they needed to be.  When they found a woman in a professional looking suit standing next to a man of Asian descent, the couple knew they had found the right place.

“Mr. Haywood.  Mr. Free.” The case worker greeted them and waved a hand over to the man, “This is Alyssa’s father.”

Ryan stuck out his hand, a bit mechanically, and probably a bit sweaty if he was honest.  “Mr. Flores.”

“She’s in her room, she asked to see you when you arrived.”

Gavin grabbed Ryan’s hand when they finally found a nurse to take them down to Alyssa’s room.  The young woman was laying back, almost calmly, except for the hand that was a vice grip on her mother’s, the small Latina woman sat next to her.

Alyssa’s face lit up when she saw the two men enter the room, “Ah!  Gavin, Ryan!  You’re here, I’m so glad!” Her face scrunched up in pain and she groaned.  “Shit.”

Gavin took a step forward.  “How… How’re you doing?”

A smile flashed across Alyssa’s pained face, “Well, Gavin, my body is getting ready to push a baby out of a tiny hole.  What do you think?”

Alyssa’s mother gave Gavin a look of sympathy, “I apologize for my daughter, she’s… in a lot of pain.”

“You can say that again.”

“Alyssa, hush.”

“So this is happening.” Ryan placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“ _Yes,_ Ryan, this is happening.  Shit, I’d love for you to be here, but… but….”

“No, we understand, we’ll wait outside.”

“Wait.” Alyssa stuck out her hand, “Squeeze my hand.  It’ll be all symbolic and shit.”

Gavin and Ryan took turns taking Alyssa’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze before they wished her luck and headed back out to the waiting room.

-

About three hours passed in the waiting room before a nurse came out to retrieve Ryan, Gavin, and Alyssa’s father.  The couple hung outside for a moment, giving the family the time to check on Alyssa and see how she and the baby were doing before they came in.  They exchanged a look of apprehension and excitement.

“Mr. Haywood, Mr. Free, you two may come in.  Alyssa says she wants you to see your child.”

Tears welled up in the corner of Gavin’s eyes as he took Ryan’s hand and headed into the room.  They began to fall down his face when they entered the room and saw Alyssa holding her child.  Their child.  A quick glance to his husband showed that Gavin wasn’t the only with watery eyes.

Alyssa twisted her body to show off the small baby nestled in her arms. “Ryan.  Gavin.  Meet Mason Dontae Flores.  This is your son.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, why do you want to adopt this child?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story! I hope to write some more perfect dads in the future, but for now, this is the end of the adoption story for their first kid!  
> I want to thank everyone who read this, especially those who helped encourage me to actually write more than just the first chapter. You are all beautiful and I love you all.

Baby’s cries had become the normal alarm for Ryan and Gavin in the six months since they brought Mason home.  Early in the morning, Mason would cry, and then Ryan or Gavin would sigh and get up to go check on him.  They didn’t quite mind it.

Well, they did.  They hadn’t quite got used to their new sleep schedule.  But every time they got up, and they held their child in their arms, they knew that it was all worth it.

And on this day, almost exactly six months since they brought Mason home, it was almost a gift to have his cries wake them up in the morning.  It was a Wednesday, and they weren’t going to be heading into work.  There was something important they had to do today that they had just taken the whole day off.

Ryan went and took care of Mason and tucked him back into his crib, before heading back into the bedroom across the hall.  He took a moment to look upon his husband, wrapped up in their navy sheets, the grey morning light filtering in through the window.  It was a lovely sight, indeed.

Ryan padded into the bedroom and tucked himself back into bed and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s middle.  “Good morning, dear.”  He barely whispered.

“Mornin’.” Gavin breathes.  He wants to roll over and see his husband, but he is just far too tired and he was going to enjoy sleeping in.  Ryan seemed to have other ideas for the morning, though.  He pressed kisses to Gavin’s neck and hummed against his skin.  “What are you doing, love?”

“Admiring my beautiful husband.”  Ryan whispered.  His hands slid under the loose sleep shirt that Gavin wore.

Gavin sighed and rolled onto his back and looked up at Ryan.  “Today’s the day.”  He murmured after a comfortable silence.

“It is.”  Ryan smiled and pushed Gavin’s shirt up and began to kiss at Gavin’s chest.

“…What are you doing?”

“I love you, and I feel like we need to celebrate.  Or some shit.  This is the first time in six months that we can do this.”  Ryan pulled his own shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Gavin smiled lazily as Ryan began to kiss at his neck.  “I guess…”

-

Once the sun had risen higher, the small family made their way into the kitchen.  Gavin set Mason in his high chair and set to making breakfast.  Gavin and Ryan traded kisses and compliments, interspersing it with kisses to Mason’s chubby cheeks.

Throughout the morning, messages came in from their friends, wishing them luck for their meeting with the judge.  As the time went on, the more nervous they got.  What if the judge decided that they weren’t good enough parents?  Neither of them didn’t want to think about the possibility that they wouldn’t have their child at the end of the day.

As they sat down at the table, Ryan reached out to take Gavin’s hand.  He tried to calm the slight shake to his hands.  “It’ll be fine, dear.”

Gavin just nodded, taking a bite of his eggs.  He cast a glance over to Mason, who still hadn’t quite gotten the ability to grasp at his bottle.  Ryan reached over to guide the bottle to the baby’s mouth, and Gavin’s heart hurt.  He didn’t want to lose this.  This was all he wanted, and now that he had it, he never wanted to let it go.

-

Gavin bundled Mason up close to his chest, protecting him from the biting January wind.  Ryan took his arm and they walked to the court house.  Their heads were held high and they tried to have confidence that the baby cooing against Gavin’s chest would be theirs forever.

Inside, the three met with the case worker who had visited them over the past six months.  They all shook hands, and the case worker poked at Mason’s smiley cheeks.  After some tense, nervous conversation, they all headed in.

They were all sworn in before a judge, who then proceeded to ask the case worker questions about how Gavin and Ryan had acted as parents.  The first source of anxiety.  Ryan and Gavin both knew that they had been the best parents they could, and that the case worker always complimented them on how well they cared for the baby as new parents.  But maybe they had just been saying that.  Ryan had a vice grip on Gavin’s hand that wasn’t wrapped around Mason.

“Have they cared for this child?”

“They have, Your Honor.  Probably more than some parents would care for their biological child.”

“Thank you.  Mr. Haywood?”

Ryan’s eyes went wide.  “Yes, Your Honor?”

“Do you want to adopt this child?”

“Of course.”

“Do you realize that he will be yours as if he was a biological child?”

“Yes.”

“You realize that he will inherit?”

“Yes.”

“Do you realize that he will be yours forever?  That you cannot return him, even if he seems like the worst child in the world?”

“Obviously.”

“Do you realize that even if you were to divorce that you would have to care for him?”

“Yes.”

“How would you describe your relationship with this child?”

“Incredible.  The best thing since I married my husband.”

“Now, why do you want to adopt this child?”

Ryan hesitates, the first time since he began answering questions.  “Because I have loved him since the moment he was born.  Because I want to give him the world.”  Ryan’s words began to falter towards the end and he swallowed nervously.

“Thank you, Mr. Haywood.  Mr. Free?”

Gavin handed Mason off to Ryan.  “Yes, Your Honor?”

“Do you want to adopt this child?”

“More than anything.”

“You realize that he will be as if he were a biological child?”

“Yes.”

“That he will inherit?”

“Yes.”

“That he will be yours forever?  Yours to care for through all the good times and the bad?”

“Yes.”

“Do you realize that even if you were to divorce, you would still have to care for him?”

“Yes.”

“Can you describe your relationship with the child?”

“Significant.  He brings me such joy.”

“Why do you want to adopt this child?”

Gavin knew this question was coming.  Even before it was prompted to Ryan, he was told that this might be a question.  He swallowed and looked back to his handsome husband holding a beautiful baby in his arms.  “Because I love him.  Because… It feels right.”

-

Gavin and Ryan knew that they had the entire day off of work, but they didn’t want to spend the rest of it alone – there was still so much to the day.  So, after the courthouse, they made their way to stop at the office to introduce everyone to the new Haywood-Free family.

Walking into the AH office, they could hear some shouts coming from the let’s play room.  They weren’t entirely sure if they should try and interrupt whatever was going on there.  They were about to turn around to head to the main office when Lindsay came out of the side office and caught sight of them.

She shrieked with joy as she ran over to the small family.  “Oh my god, I thought you weren’t going to be in today because of-“ She noticed the sleeping child in Gavin’s arms, “Oh my god!  It’s official, isn’t it?”

With a smile from the couple, Lindsay began jumping up and down, and just generally making a racket.  Steffie came out of the side office, shortly followed by Michael from the main office to figure out what had Lindsay in such a fuss.

“Lindsay!  We’re trying to make a- oh.”  Michael’s face went from annoyed to ecstatic as he saw Ryan and Gavin by Lindsay, looking like the happiest lovebirds in the world.  “I thought you two had the day off!  Thought you’d want a day away from us assholes.”

“Nah, you assholes are kinda important to us, too.” Ryan shrugged, playing nonchalant.  Michael waved them in and soon all of Achievement Hunter was crowded in the main office, the Let’s Play forgotten.

Everyone circled around the couple and the new, official member of their family.

“Everyone,” Ryan introduced, “This is Mason Dontae Haywood-Free.  This is our son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me cry tears of joy and I will love you forever. Whenever I eat a warm cookie, I will think of you.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ktkuma and theloveandthestuff


End file.
